dannyphantomocsfandomcom-20200214-history
OC Page: Arella Forester
Personality Arella is usually cool, calm and has a level-head. She is generally a nice person, and is usually soft-spoken. It is very hard to anger her, however she can be very protective if someone close to her is in danger. Growing up in a mansion, she has a bit of a sophisticated demeanor and tries to keep things neat. She is also a bit of a dreamer. Good Traits Calm, even tempered, understanding, helpful, gentle, loving, friendly, is, in Misty’s words “the best mom anyone could hope for”. Bad Traits Is easily discouraged from being raised by strict parents, emotionally weak, emotionally broken, soft-spoken, reserved, pessimistic, insecure. Powers To be able to keep a level head and keep her half-ghost daughter in check. Background Story Arella was born into a wealthy family and grew up in a mansion in London, England. Her parents wanted best for their children so Arella was always dressed in the finest clothing, ate the finest foods and delicacies, and of course, attended the finest schools. She always hated it, but never spoke out against it knowing her parents would punish her for it. As a kid, she would always hang in the kitchen, watching the chefs cook and secretly learning how to cook herself. By the time she was 5 years old, she knew she wanted to be a chef. However, she knew her parents would disapprove. As she got older, she worked up the courage to eventually tell them. By the time she was 18, she finished up school, and was set to go to University to study Politics, chosen by her parents. Not liking this idea, she instead applied to a college in New York City to study Culinary Arts. When they found out, they were furious beyond belief. It took a while, but she managed to convince her to let her go, and so she was on her way to New York. She had gotten herself settled and was happy to be away from the rich lifestyle. After a few months, she decided to take a trip to a local cafe that was a hot spot for college students. She took a seat and a handsome young Puerto Rican had come to her assistance. This man was named Luis Rodriguez and because of him, Arella would stop in the cafe more and more often, sometimes several times a day just to talk to him. They became friends, and a year later, they went out on their first date, and continued to date for quite some time. When Arella graduated, they moved into an apartment flat together, and she was more than ready to start a life and a family with him. She also started to work hard on her dream of opening her own restaurant. At the age of 25, she got pregnant. Soon afterward, Luis proposed to her, and she couldn’t be any happier. A few months passed, and the date of their marriage, along with the due date of their twins grew closer. Everything was perfect, until Luis received a letter from his mother, and left with a promise that he'd be back soon. Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months. She got letters from him, but as time passed, the letters grew fewer until there were none at all. Arella became depressed and thought about giving the twins up for adoption right after they were born. And a month later, she went into labor. Finding out that the umbilical cords were wrapped around their necks, they rushed to get them out. they were just barely alive and were put into the NICU. The next day, she found out the firstborn was dead but the second was very much alive She was devastated, but then realized she had to be there for her only daughter. Since then, she became stronger and alone raised Misty Forester, vowing to raise her little girl differently than her own parents did. She got a job at a car company. She paid for Misty’s voice lessons and allowed her to play on basketball teams, until little Misty had an asthma attack and couldn’t play anymore sports. As Misty grew older, Arella noticed there was something different about her, and actually caught her briefly using her telekinesis one day. Arella didn't want to confront Misty in worry she'd scare her, so Arella decided she would wait until Misty felt she was ready to tell. When Misty was 11, Arella had received word that she was being transferred to a smaller branch of the car company, in Amity Park, Indiana. Arella knew that moving would make her daughter miserable, but she had no choice in the matter, and moved about 3 weeks later. Over time she watched her miserable little girl grow happier and more beautiful with each Interesting Facts *Arella ADORES the color purple. *Her original name was “Ariella” but because of a misprint on her birth certificate, it was changed to Arella. *She is allergic to dogs, even though Misty loves them. *She still believes that Luis will return one day, despite losing confidence (and he will, obviously). *She works for the company that makes the Ginormous 6000 Monster Trucks. Like Sam, she thinks they’re environmental nightmares, however she makes good money for working for them. *Despite living in the US for 22 years, she still speaks with an English accent, although it’s diluted. *She is also fluent in French. *Twins are common on her side of the family. Every female in her line is a twin and has had at least one set of idenitcal or fraternal twins. Category:Female OCs